Fifty First Kisses
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: "He pushed her and she fell. And fell. And fell. Her weapon slid out of her hand. She rang for air when she hit the water, but instead of air, she inhaled water. The water was cold and she felt icy instantly. She coughed to get the water out of her lungs..." **Chapter Three I don't care is up**
1. I thought I'd lost you

_And I had an idea for a new FanFiction. I hope you're going to like it. I dunno how often I'm going to update this story, so it will probably be a few days sometimes or a week or two. I really can't say. Don't hate me for it! :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only the idea for this FanFiction.]

* * *

**Fifty First Kisses**

_Chapter One - "I thought I'd lost you."_

Set sometime around season 4.

* * *

_He pushed her and she fell. And fell. And fell. Her weapon slid out of her hand. She rang for air when she hit the water, but instead of air, she inhaled water. The water was cold and she felt icy instantly. She coughed to get the water out of her lungs, but the only thing happening was, that she inhaled more water. The next thing she felt was her head hitting a stone and her eyes shutting close._

* * *

_Three hours earlier..._

"A wonderful good morning, Detective Beckett", he said and put the cup of coffee down next to her hand.

"You're late", she replied and grabbed the coffee to take a few sips. She got up and gave him a note with an address. "Let's go."

"On my way", he said and run after her.

"Mr. Walters, NYPD! Open up!", Kate shouted through the closed door. Nothing. "Castle? Stay back", she said, took a few steps back and kicked the door in. She cleared the rooms, very aware that Castle was right behind her. "I told you to stay back", she whispered.

"And let you go in here alone? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm fine, but you seem a little bit out of place." She put her weapon down. "He's not home. Let's go back to the Precinct. Maybe the boys have found something."

She called the Detectives as soon as she sat down in her car.

"Hi Beckett."

"Hey. Have you found something? He wasn't home."

"We are not sure. We're still checking..."

"Good. We're on our way back." With that, she hung up, started the engine and made her way back to the Precinct.

"We're gonna find him, Beckett."

"I'm not so sure of that now. Damn, I knew something wasn't alright with him! We had him and let him go again and now we can't find him anymore!"

"Whoa, slow down. We will find him. If you don't kill us in that traffic first."

"Shut up and stay silent, Castle."

"But..."

"I said 'shut up', didn't I?"

"Yes, but..."

"Didn't I make myself clear?"

"Sorry." She was angry, he better would not make up crazy theories now or she might kill him right away. He simply watched her drive. God, she was so beautiful when she was driving. Especially when she was in a hurry or angry. He remembered the day she drove his Ferrari exactly. _She has been a dram to watch driving his red Ferrari. The way she had played with him in his lift with his mother standing right beside them and how she stole the keys from him. He should have...no, he shouldn't think of that now. Not now. Maybe later. In the evening. Just not now._

* * *

_At the Precinct..._

"Okay, what do you have?", Kate asked as soon as she could see Esposito and Ryan.

"A unit saw him just minutes ago", Ryan said.

"Where?"

"At the docks. We were just about to call you", Esposito explained.

"Great. A minute earlier and I could have stayed in my car. Let's go and hurry up. I want him and I want him now." Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and walked back to the elevator. Castle, Esposito and Ryan right behind her.

Inside the elevator, Kate turned to face Castle. "Castle, I want you to stay in the car. He already killed four people, I don't want you to be number five."

"Don't want you to be number five, either, Beckett."

"Yeah, but I have a weapon. You will stay in the car."

"Fine."

Ryan and Esposito threw a knowing look at each other.

* * *

_40 Minutes later..._

"No Castle. We talked about this earlier."

"I don't care. I won't let you go there alone!"

"You stay in the car Castle and when they get here, tell them I went down to the docks."

"But Beckett..."

"I said 'no', Castle."

He nodded and watched her putting her vest on.

"Watch your back, Beckett."

"I'm a Cop."

"I know...just...don't get hurt."

She nodded and left.

She could see him. He was about 20 meters from her. "Tyler Walters, freeze! NYPD!"

He turned around, saw her and started running again.

"I wouldn't do that, Tyler!"

He didn't stop and carried on running towards the bridge.

"Fuck", she thought and ran after him as fast as she could. Reaching the bridge, she couldn't see him anymore. _Where...?_ She was hit in the stomach. She froze and felt the pain.

"You should t have followed me, Detective Beckett", Tyler said and pushed her from the bridge. She didn't even had the chance to decent herself.

He pushed her and she fell. And fell. And fell. Her weapon slid out of her hand. She rang for air when she hit the water, but instead of air, she inhaled water. The water was cold and she felt icy instantly. She coughed to get the water out of her lungs, but the only thing happening was, that she inhaled more water. The next thing she felt was her head hitting a stone and her eyes shutting close.

When they came round the corner, he had just pushed Beckett down the bridge. "No", they screamed in union and ran towards Tyler. They grabbed and cuffed him.

"I'll get her", Esposito said and jumped after his boss.

Ryan grabbed his cellphone and called 911.

"This is Detective Kevin Ryan, badge number 43244. We need an ambulance. Now. We're at the docks down the Hudson River."

Esposito searched for her, but he couldn't find her. He dove, but still couldn't find her. The cold water made him feel icy and he felt, that he was getting tired. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't let Beckett die. He had to find her. He took a deep breath and dove underwater again. Finally, he found her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Her eyes were closed and she was probably unconscious. He had to get her out of the water as fast as possible.

He held her head high, so that she wouldn't inhale any more water. He swam towards the docks and Ryan helped him to pull her up. They could already hear the sirens.

"No, Beckett, come on. Breath Kate", Esposito said and tried to find her pulse. Nothing. No pulse. "No, Kate, you can't do that to us."

He threw a look at his partner. "Find Castle and get him here. Maybe he..."

"Oh my god, Kate!", they heard Castle scream. Behind him were two guys. Paramedics. "What...what happened?" Castle fell to his knees and grabbed her hand.

"He pushed her from the bridge. Her head hit a stone I think."

Tears fell from his eyes as he cried. "Kate, you can't do this to me. Not again. You have to live, Kate. Don't leave me alone", he sobbed.

"Sir, you have to step aside", one of the Paramedics said.

"I won't leave her side", Castle stated.

"And you don't have to, but we need you to step aside, so we can do our work and rescue her. Please."

He nodded and stepped aside. All he could think about was Kate and that she was nearly dead. Again.

* * *

_An hour later at the hospital..._

They sat in the waiting area. They still hadn't heard anything from Kate. Esposito had called her father and explained to him what had happened. He would be here soon.

"She's going to be alright. It's Beckett", Ryan said suddenly.

"And if not? I shouldn't have let her go there alone. If she's...it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Castle and she's going to make it! I didn't pull her up from the water to hear that she didn't make it!", Esposito replied.

"Espo's right. She's strong, Castle. She's going to make it. Hell, she was shot in the chest, Castle, and even that couldn't stop her!"

"I know! And that was my fault, too!"

"Stop fighting!", a voice shouted from the door. The three men saw towards Kate's father.

Rick shook his head and exited the room. He stopped at the end of the floor and rested his forehead and fists against the wall. Tears fell down his cheeks. He punched his fist against the wall, which he immediately regretted. His first hurt badly and he had probably just sprained his wrist. He didn't care. Feeling the pain was better than feeling guilty and useless.

"Feeling any better?", the familiar voice of Jim Beckett asked him.

He shook his head, swept his tears away and turned around. "I'm sorry, Jim. So sorry. I shouldn't have let her go alone...it's my fault..."

"No, it's not your fault. She just wanted you out of danger. She's a strong girl. She'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she's my little girl, Rick."

"But...when she...what if..."

"Don't...just don't do that. Don't put yourself there. I know you care about her, that's pretty obvious. And she cares about you, too. That's why she wanted you to stay in the car. I know her, she would have wanted it this way..."

"No, she...she can't do that to me. She can't leave me. I can't lose her like this, Jim."

Jim put his arms around him. "It's okay. She's not going to leave you. She'll be okay."

"But..."

"No buts."

"Family of Katherine Beckett?", a female voice asked.

Jim turned to the nurse. "Yes, I'm her father. How is my daughter?"

"She's stable now. She's going to be fine. We will have to watch her for at least the next twenty-four hours. You can visit her now. But only one person a time. She's still weak."

"Okay. Thank you", Jim said with a relieved smile. "Rick? May you go and see her first?", he offered.

"No, she's your daughter, you should see her first..."

"I've known her long enough to know, that she'll want to see you. Now go."

Rick hugged him. "Thank you", he whispered.

Jim patted his back. "Go and make my girl happy."

The nurse showed him the way to her room, where she laid in bed and seemed to be asleep. He thanked the nurse and took a deep breath. He watched her from outside of the little room for a few seconds, before her entered the room.

Slowly, he opened the door and went into the room. He closed the door as carefully and he opened it and went to stand beside her bed. He took her hand and caressed it softly. "I thought your leave me alone here, Kate", he said in a low voice and swept away a few tears.

"I wouldn't leave you alone", she said on a raspy voice. It was clearly hard for her to speak.

He looked at her in surprise. He hasn't known she was awake. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm happy you made it. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell. I think my head hit a stone."

"Yeah, it did. You were underwater for at least a minute..."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here", she said with a weak smile. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Shall I call the nurse? I'm sure they have some Tylenol somewhere."

"No, I'm fine."

"But..."

"I said no."

"Fine. No Tylenol then. Shall I go and get your dad? I'm sure he'll want to see you."

"Stay. Please?", she asked.

He nodded and sat down on the chair next to her bed. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Me too. I thought I wouldn't see you again", she replied.

"I couldn't stand losing you, Kate."

"I couldn't lose you either, Rick."

They smiled at each other. He slowly got up and stepped closer to her bed. He caressed her cheek his his fingers, until she grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer.

"Kiss me, Castle", she said and smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Yes, yes I'm sure."

He closed the short distance between their lips and kissed her tenderly. She moaned quietly and pulled him closer. His soft lips felt good, oh so good on hers.

Ringing for air they broke away from each other.

"That felt amazing", she said with a wide smile.

He was still hovering above her. "Yeah, I agree on that."

"Good", she said and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you", he whispered against her lips in between two kisses.

"I love you, too", she replied in between some short kisses.

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

This was the first chapter. What do you think? Please review! :)


	2. Dinner Date

_Hi guys!_

Thank you all for your nice reviews! (I'm addicted to reviews!)

I hope you like the new chapter. I will upload chapter three during the next seven days. Pinky promise!

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only the idea for this FanFiction.]

* * *

**Fifty First Kisses**

_Chapter Two - Dinner Date_

Set some time around season 3. Before Kate was shot. Kate just broke up with Josh.

* * *

**The language in this chapter goes a bit bitchy in the end. Just saying. **

* * *

"Good morning Detective Beckett", he said and placed the coffee in front oh her.

"Good morning Castle", she replied with a smile and took the coffee. "Thanks."

"Always."

They both took a sip from their coffees.

"Any new leads?"

"No. Nothing." They were working on this case since a week. A young girl has been found dead in an alley next to a hotel in which she had worked. No family, nobody knew her. She had been strangled to death, but there had been no DNA, fingerprints nor anything else. They had nothing.

"Gates says if we don't find anything until 5pm, we will have to close the case after all."

"Can I invite you to dinner? May that would cheer you up again. I wish I could give you a lead, Beckett."

"I know. Thank you."

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Did I say yes?"

"Oh, come on."

"And if I don't have time tonight? Maybe I have planned something already."

"Yeah? What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Beckett, it will be fun."

"Why does this sound like a bad idea?"

"It's not. I promise you. Trust me, it will be great."

"Trust you? Of course, I better jump from a bridge."

"Am I that bad?"

"Was that a serious question?"

"Fine. Whatever you think. We could go to cinema, too."

"Forget it."

"I won't."

"You will and now stop bothering me, Castle."

"Uh uh, I want an answer, Detective."

"There is you answer. No."

"I won't accept no", he said and stole the file from her, which she was currently reading.

"Give me the file back, Castle", she commanded.

"No."

"Give me the file back."

Castle got up. "No."

Beckett also rose from her chair and threw him a warning look. "Castle."

"Yes, Beckett?", he innocently asked.

"Give me the file, Castle. Now."

"No", he replied and made her chase him around her desk. He glanced backwards and saw her right behind him. He didn't see the chair in front of him, stumbled and fell. Beckett, who neither saw the chair, was knocked of her heels when his feet made contact with her legs and also fell. She landed on top of him, much to his delight.

"I always pictured me on top, but since you are such a control freak, you can be on top, too."

She grabbed the file from his hand, got up and threw him a death glare. "Don't ever do this again." She hit his tight softly with her heel. "Next time I'll see you in hospital otherwise." She went back to her desk, sat down and continued reading the file.

"Need some help, bro?", Esposito asked and helped his partner up.

"Thanks."

"What was that about?"

"I tried to make her go to dinner with me. Didn't went as planned."

"Eww, we don't want to know what mom and dad do at home. Behind closed doors."

"I wish we would", Castle muttered more to himself. He walked back to her desk. "I'll pick you up at seven", he said, grabbed his coat and left.

Kate smiled to her inner self and started thinking about what to wear. _She couldn't have just said yes, no, she had to make him beg for it. Which he did. Not of less._

* * *

_7:50pm - Kate's Apartment_

She freed her curls and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked sexy. _Maybe too sexy for him?_ The dress ended barely over her knees. It was skintight. _He'd love it! _With a final glance in the mirror, she exited the bathroom and went to get her heels. Five inch black Stilettos. Same color as the dress. She grabbed them from the bottom drawer of her closet and put them on. She just loved the static they gave her. She heard the door bell ring and glanced at her phone. He was early. She sighted and went to open the door. "Coming", she called out.

"Hi Cas-Josh?", she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hi Kate", he replied as his eyes scanned her.

"Um...hi. What..."

"I wanted to see you again."

"Josh, look..."

"I'm here at the wrong time. Yes, got that. You look like you want to go out. Looking for somebody else."

"No, no I'm not."

"No? Skintight dress that barely covers your ass? I'm not an idiot, Kate."

"No, you're not. But I'm definitely not looking for a new boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not and you better leave now."

"Kate, I love you. You can't just dump me!"

"Josh, I know you do, but...I don't love you."

"It's Castle, isn't it?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yes, yes it is."

"And you just wanna play slut and jump into bed with him?", he asked angrily.

"No, I am not sleeping with him. And I'm no slut, either."

"Are you sure you are not? Cause what you're doing is damn close to being a slut."

"You better leave now, Josh", she said the moment she saw Castle.

"Kate?", he asked.

Josh turned around. "Oh, there he already is. I really better leave now before I have to see how he pushes you against your door."

"Whoa...what? Beckett?"

"It's nothing, Castle and Josh here just wanted to leave", Kate explained. She threw an angry look at her ex-boyfriend an turned around. "I'll grab my Jacket, Castle."

Josh shook his head, threw an angry look at Castle and left. Castle looked after him. What the hell was going on? He had only heard the word 'slut' which made him feeling quiet uncomfortable. Josh didn't thought that...oh, maybe he did.

"Kate? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That definitely was not nothing. He called you a 'slut', didn't he?"

She groaned. "Yes, he did. Just forget about it, Castle. He's just angry."

"I would be, too, but I would never call you slut."

"Thank you."

"No, I mean it. Who does he think he is?"

"My angry ex", Kate suggested.

"Fine. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes."

Together they went to the restaurant he had chosen.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"Thank you, Castle", she said and smiled at him. The most gorgeous smile he ever saw.

"Always, Kate", he replied and helped her out of the cab.

"Do you want to come...with me?", she asked.

He thought about it. _Why not? What shall happen, right?_ "I'd love to", he answered and paid the driver.

She waited for him at the door. He followed her inside and together they went upstairs in the elevator.

"Thank you for the nice evening, Rick."

"As said before, always, Kate." He watched her for a few seconds. "So, can I invite you again?"

She gasped. "Depends on your intentions."

"They are pure."

"Then, yes. You can invite me again." She stepped out of the elevator and he followed her. Neither of them saw the man that was sitting with his back at her door. As the man saw them, he got up.

"What do you want?", Kate asked in shock, as she saw him.

"I want to talk to you."

"But I don't. I want you to leave."

"Kate, I..."

"I don't care! We're over and I don't want to talk to you."

"But I love you!"

"And I don't love you! So please, leave."

"It's because of him", Josh shouted and pointed towards Rick. "It's because you love him!"

Kate stayed silent. Josh stepped closer to Kate. "Come on Kate! Say it! You love him, don't you. Bet you were just about to let him fuck you!"

Rick punched him hard and pushed him away from Kate, who's tears were falling silently.

"We're not over yet, Kate!"

"Yes we are. Leave me alone! And don't you dare come back or I will shoot you!", she shouted at him.

Now it was Rick's turn to stay silent. He simply placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kate fished her keys out of her handbag. She was just about to open the door, when she saw Josh walking towards her. Rick reacted and punished him again. "She said leave."

"Don't you dare touch me, bastard!"

"Call me what you want, but don't touch her or try to again!" Rick helped him to find the way towards the elevator and waited until the doors slid open.

Kate had already opened the door. She was standing in the doorframe and watched Castle with her ex-boyfriend. When the doors slid close, Castle turned around and walked towards Kate.

"Thank you, Rick."

"But Kate, this is the third time you said 'thank you' to me in the last ten minutes." He softly wiped her years away.

Kate smiled. "I know."

"I think he finally left now, if not, give me a call."

She laughed. "You do know I'm a Cop, right? I can defend myself and I have a gun."

"I know. You sleep with your gun."

"You remember, I see."

"How could I not."

She smiled and stepped closer. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him. He put his hand around her waist and responded to the kiss. When she didn't make an attemp to break away, he pulled her close and kissed her a little harder. They broke away, gasping for air.

"I liked that", he whispered.

"Mmhh, me too", she replied.

"Good." He pulled her in for another kiss. A more passionate one. His tongue pushed against her soft lips and she opened her mouth with a quiet moan. She put her arms around his neck and her leg found it's way up to his waist. He pushed her up against the doorframe and he ran his hand through her curls. She stopped him. "We um...we shouldn't do..."

"I know. I didn't want to...sleep with you...not right away."

She nodded and gave him another quick kiss. "Good. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Kate."

"See you tomorrow, Rick."

He turned around to make his way towards the elevator.

"Rick?"

He made a stop and turned around. Kate walked towards him and kissed him goodbye. "I can't wait for our next date", she whispered.

"This was a date?", he asked with a grin.

"Our first date, Mr. Castle."

"Sounds like a good start to me."

"It was." She smiled at him and waited until he disappeared in the elevator and the doors slid close. She turned around and walked through the open door of her apartment. She closed the door and leaned against it. She had just kissed him. _No, she had made out with him_! She closed her eyes and tried to calm her body down. She touched her lips with her fingers and smiled. "I love him", she mumbled and her smile grew wider.

**_~THE END~_**

* * *

_Reviews are like the cream to my coffee!_

_xoxo ❤_


	3. I don't care

_Hey folks!_

I know, the Updates are following quickly at the moment. What shall I say? Becky, my friend, just gives me a lot of inspiration!

In this chapter three is another person you probably will hate, but also on you'll love. You all like the Catle-family, don't you?

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only the idea for this FanFiction.]

* * *

**Fifty First Kisses**

_Chapter Three - I don't care_

Set in season 2 after Beckett and her team met Detective Tom Demming from the 54th Precinct.

* * *

"I'll see you", Tom said and kissed her goodbye. They had been a couple since a few weeks. She really liked him a lot. _He listened to her, made her feel loved and happy. Like she was the most important woman in his life. He treated her like a queen. He brought her breakfast in bed, snuggled with her. It was a great deal for her. But he wasn't Castle._

"See you tonight, Tom", she replied with a soft smile and watched him go. She took a deep breath and went back to her desk. Just in time to sit down before Castle would arrive. She saw him walking out of the elevator and quickly turned to face her computer.

"Good morning Beckett", he said and placed the cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thank you", she said and smiled at the coffee.

"What, you're not drinking it? Don't tell me you already had one, because I won't let that count."

"No, I hadn't had my first coffee in the precinct yet."

"So, why are you not drinking yours?"

She quickly took the traveling mug and took a few sips of the hot liquid. "Better?"

"Lots", he replied with a huge smile. "So, any progress on the case?"

"Yup. Lanie called. She has finished the autopsy."

"Great."

"Two GSW in the back, just as we supposed, but that's not the COD. He died of suffocation."

"Oh, that is new! Any new leads?"

"Ryan and Esposito are checking on that. Care to pay Lanie a visit?"

"How could I not?"

* * *

_Nine hours later..._

"Finally", she said and laid the pen aside.

Castle paused the game he was currently playing on his iPhone and watched her as she stretched.

"Starring is creepy, Castle", she reminded him.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing."

She gave him one of her looks.

"I was thinking."

"Yeah, I guessed so."

"About you. I was asking myself if I could invite you for a drink tonight?"

"Um...sorry, next time maybe. I have a dinner..." Her iPhone started buzzing. Tom's face appeared on the screen. "Sorry, I have to get that call", she apologized and stood up. She pressed answer and greeted him.

"Kate, hi, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it tonight. I know we wanted to talk and..."

"It's okay", she cut him short.

"Really?"

"Really. Call me tonight or tomorrow? Whenever you're finished."

"I will. I promise. I love you."

"Love you, too", she lied and ended the call. She turned around and watched Castle. He was sitting in his chair and playing a game on his iPhone. Angry Birds, she assumed. His favorite game. She sighted and went back to her desk. He looked up to meet her emerald green eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes. That drink you wanted to buy me, do you still want to buy me one?"

"What happened?"

She sighted. "He can't make it tonight."

"Sorry for that."

She nodded. "So?"

"I'd love to buy you a drink, Detective."

"Would dinner be acceptable, too? I'm starving."

"Of course. Remy's?"

She smiled. "Give me a minute." She shut her computer down, put the file together and placed it at the end of her table. She grabbed her coat and iPhone and smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later they were seated at their regular table in the small restaurant and were waiting for their food to arrive.

"You look worried, Kate."

"I'm not."

He gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know..."

"What's the problem, Kate?"

Kate watched the ice cubes in her soda melt. "I...I'm not sure, but I think I could be pregnant", she said in a low voice only for him to hear.

Castle choked on the sip of Coca Cola. "You are what?", he asked in shock.

"I may be. I'm not sure."

"You haven't taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I maybe don't want it...being pregnant. You know? I mean...me with a baby? Now?"

He nodded. "I do understand."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's fine. I'm there for you, right?"

"Yes you are. Thank you for that."

"Always, Kate."

She smiled at him and the waitress came to bring them their food.

They ate in silence for the first couple of minutes.

"You should make a test", he suggested.

She swallowed her french fries. "I think you're right."

"Hey, what would be the worst case? That you actually are pregnant? That doesn't mean the end of the world."

"I know...it's just him. He's not the right one..."

"Probably not", he murmured.

Kate ate some more french fries. "But you're right. I should make a pregnancy test. Gotta buy one tomorrow then."

"Wait, you don't have a pregnancy test at home?"

"Um...no? Why should I?"

Castle shook his head. "Come to the loft with me."

"Why?"

"To make a test."

"Why? It's not like you keep pregnancy tests at home, right?", she joked.

He had a serious look on his face.

Kate stopped chewing her french fries. "Oh my god, you do!"

"Yes, I do."

Kate shook her head. "I don't even wanna know why."

"Alexis."

Kate choked on one of her french fries. "A-Alexis?!"

"You know...just in case...which hopefully will not happen anytime soon."

"My father wouldn't have done that for me. When he found me naked in bed with my boyfriend he totally freaked out. My mother had to drag him out of my room."

"Oh, that is a story I wanna hear. Care to share?"

She smiled softly. "I was sixteen. I had this motorcycle driving, smoking and alcohol drinking boyfriend. He was nineteen, though. It wasn't the first time that we had sex, but the first time we where at my home because my parents weren't supposed to be at home. Well, it was around ten o'clock and we were just about to start a new round when I heard my parents' voices. Both of us froze and listened. Seconds later my father came into my room. Of course the blanket had fallen from the bed and god, that was embarrassing! He looked at us and his face became completely red. I took the blanket as fast as I could and draped it over my and my boyfriend's bodies. That moment my mother appeared. My father asked my mother if she knew that I wasn't a virgin anymore. She knew about it, but I had been too scared to tell my dad. My mother had turned to me and had told me to get some clothes on. My boyfriend, too, of course. Then she dragged my father out of the room to calm him down."

"I don't ever want to find Alexis in that situation."

"I don't think you ever will."

"Is she still a virgin? I mean you two talk about a lot..."

"Yes."

"Yes she is still a virgin?"

Kate nodded.

"Thank god. Don't ever tell her I asked you that, will you?"

"If you keep your mouth shut about my eventual problem, we have a deal."

"We have a deal, Kate!"

Kate finished her french fries. "Okay. Shall we go?"

"If you wish so. I'll jut pay dinner and..."

"I can pay for my dinner, Castle."

"I know, but I just don't want you to pay. Leave it to me, okay?"

Kate sighted. "Fine. Can we go?"

Castle paid for their dinner and they left. They took a cab to his loft.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home?", he called out. No answer. "See, we're alone. If mother should come home, just tell her we were working on a case."

"I think she'll think that anyway."

"Uh...right. Yeah."

He hung up their coats and told her to follow him. He went through his bedroom to his bathroom and searched for the pregnancy test. Kate stood in the doorframe and watched him.

"Found it!", he said proudly and gave her the test. "I'll wait in the living room. I assume you know how to use them?"

"I only had to use one pregnancy test in my whole life until now, but yes, I do know how to use them."

"One huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I like to stay safe. And I take the pill since I'm fifteen. Every morning."

"Then you shouldn't be worried."

She nodded again. "I hope so."

Castle left her alone and closed the door behind him. He walked into his kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. He got a second glass for Kate and carried both wineglasses to the living room. He sat down and waited for her to arrive.

Five minutes later Kate walked out of his bedroom. Castle sat the glass back on the coffeetable and watched her closely. He couldn't tell what the test had said.

She sat down next to him holding the pregnancy test. "Not pregnant", she announced and gave him the test before taking the second wineglass to take a sip.

"That's good, right?", Castle asked.

"Yes, it is. Very good", she replied and leaned back. She took another sip of her wine before looking at him.

"So, what do you wanna do now?", he asked.

"Nothing."

"Have you and Demming been talking about kids?"

That question caught her off-guard. "No...it's...not that serious..."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I like him. I like him very much, but I don't love him."

Castle nodded and took a sip of his own wine. Kate watched him smile while drinking his wine. She moved closer to him. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl that was on page six with you a few days ago."

"Oh...Kelly. Paula found her. I don't know her. Why do you mind? Do I detect jealousy here?"

Kate laughed. "Sure, carry on dreaming."

"Trust me, I will."

Kate rolled her eyes on him.

"Is everything alright with you and Demming?", he asked with a serious look on his face.

"I think so, yes. Besides I don't love him", she replied.

"How can you be sure you don't?"

"That I don't love him? Because I love somebody else."

"And whom?", he asked a little too enthusiastically.

She remained silence.

"Kate?"

She made a fast decision. _Why not try it? It could work. If she worked on herself, it would work._ She put the wineglass aside. "Whom? Do you really have to think about that, Rick?", she asked and leaned forward to kiss him. He hesitated for a second, but then he pulled her close. His hand behind her neck in between her curls. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.

In their need of oxygen they broke apart.

"Wow, that was amazing", he sighted.

"Mmhh, it was", she replied with a smile.

"But we shouldn't do that..."

"What?!"

"You're still with Demming..."

"I don't care. I don't love him and I think he knows that anyway."

"Kate..."

She shut him up with another passionate kiss. He pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her waist. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

They heard the door opening and sat straight again.

"Richard? Are you home?", Martha called out.

"Mother, hello."

"Oh, you're home? Oh, and Detective Beckett! How nice to see you, Darling!", Martha said with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought you would be with Chad today."

"I am. I just wanted to change. He wants to go out for dinner. I'll just change quick and leave again."

"That sounds nice, Martha. He seems like a really good catch."

"Oh, he is! I'm glad I met him again."

Kate smiled and watched Martha climbing up the stairs.

"I should leave now. I'll talk to Tom tomorrow...I hope he will understand."

Castle nodded and also rose from the couch. He handed her the pregnancy test which was laying on the couch. She smiled softly and took it. Together they walked towards the door. Castle helped her into her coat and grabbed her hand. Her pulled her close and kissed her. "See you tomorrow, _Detective_."

"See you tomorrow, _Writer_", she laughed and kissed him goodbye before opening the door.

"Kate?"

"Mmhh?" She turned around.

He leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. "Bye."

She smiled at him. "Bye Rick." She walked through the door and he watched her walk towards the elevator. _Was it just him or were her hips swinging a little more than normally?_

Martha grinned as she saw the two lovebirds together. _Finally they were together. Well, at least they were kissing._

They hadn't seen her standing at the stairwell, which was good, because otherwise they wouldn't have kissed each other again.

It had taken them two years to realize that they were in love with each other. She had liked to see her son and the Detective dancing around each other for quiet a while, but it really made her happy to see them kissing. Both of them seemed to be enjoying it and that could only be a good sign.

Smiling she went to her room.

* * *

_I hope you liked Martha. (:_

_Please leave a Review, I'm addicted to them! Reviews keep the story going!_

_...and if you have an idea for a chapter, please leave some thoughts in your Review or message me :) I'm __**always**__ happy about some new ideas :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_


End file.
